Sunrise Stardust and The Burned World
"War… War has changed. There was a time when war was waged to protect a country's civilians. To gather land and resources, for the good of all. To protect a country's interests and secure a brighter future. But now, war… War has changed. It's no longer about nations, ideologies, or ethnicity. Outside these walls, wars are fought for survival. And inside these walls, a war is fought for control." '''- Sunrise Stardust''' Fallout Equestria: Sunrise Stardust and The Burned World is an incomplete Fallout Equestria Side-Story spinoff of Fallout: Equestria written by Jason Godwin aka Silver Star Apple, also known as Epsilon7 and Epsilon725 on other sites. Story War has changed, but Sunrise Stardust has a plan to make Equestria great again. He simply needs to stage a coup in his overpopulated home of Stable 177 and place his wife, The Overmare's Daughter, on the throne. Then, he must lead his Black Stars gang to victory after victory against the Tribals, Raiders, Slavers, and worse who made the Equestrian Wasteland their home. Finally, he must take back Baltimare, the heart of pre-war Equestria's steel industry, granting him the supplies needed to properly arm his ragtag gang. All in under two months, for that is how long they have before Sunrise's wife opens the Stable Door up, expecting a to meet a successful Sunrise Stardust, the New King of Equestria. Challenge accepted! Characters While the story mainly focuses on Sunrise Stardust, rags-to-riches success story and ever-improving master of magic, every member of his Black Stars gang will get their own scenes in the story, their own romance arcs, and their own chances to shine. *Sunrise Stardust Crimson Unicorn with a purple, gold, and orange tail, golden eyes, and a yellow, orange, red, and purple mane. His Cutie Mark is a spiralling yin-yang of white-mooned darkness and day's crimson sunrise, emblazoned upon a blazing, spiralling sun. Optimistic, but realistic. Kind to his friends and troops, and leads them with a charismatic, infectious determination. You wouldn't expect a natural genius and naturally-gifted athlete to be this kind and compassionate, or this musically gifted. This slightly-big guy even makes sure to stand just far enough away from you, so he won't loom intimidatingly over you or alluringly smile down upon you unless he wants to. Hates the downsides performance-enhancing drugs can have on ponies, but while he uses them from time to time, he doesn't use them recreationally. Hates purely-recreational drugs. It took a lot of effort and hard study to get this knowledgeable and charming, and he's perceptive enough to tell when one type of charm won't work and he'll need to switch tactics. He's a virtuous pony, and he wants to cling to his virtues and create a world where they can be expressed and reciprocated without fear of Raider scum taking advantage of them. If that means he needs to get his hooves dirty from time to time, so be it. After all, what kind of hero would put his own desire to be and feel squeaky-clean above being an actual hero? Hates Zebras for what they did to Equestria, and is driven to rebuild his fallen homeland, no matter the cost. If future generations think he was too harsh when it came to dealing with the bloodthirsty savages and filthy raiders that overran his little patch of hell, and any who dared harm the family he made for himself, he will be fine with it, because he will be the reason why those future generations will have a life where such thoughts can be entertained, as opposed to "Gee, I sure hope Raiders don’t molest and/or kill me today!". *Emerald Dawn Emerald Unicorn with silver and golden eyes, and a silver and golden mane and tail. Her Cutie Mark is a "Fucking big" emerald. Born under the name of Radiant Emerald, she is the daughter of the current overmare, Infinite Radiance. Her initial plan for making Stable 177 a better place to live was to feign a faint-hearted "Wishy-washy play-it-safe wait-and-see" personality, easy for anypony to manipulate. A reliably unreliable puppet anypony with power could bend to their whims, dispensing pleasantly pure-hearted "I'll do my best, for everypony!" speeches here and there. She would seem to be an idiot, as she slowly carried out reforms that would gradually purge the corruption from The Elites at the top of the Stable and from Stable Security. Whenever one Elite failed to manipulate her, he or she would naturally assume that another Elite had manipulated her harder. However, Sunrise Stardust's plan for helping the Vault was faster and far more efficient, and able to help far more ponies, so she went along with his. *Evergreen Sage Green Unicorn with pink eyes and a pink mane. Her Cutie Mark is a a plant, but also a paintbrush, symbolizing her talent and artistry when it comes to painting the world with plant life, flowers, and beauty. She is a snooty formerly-rich former jackass who wants to put the ways of her jackass family behind her and befriend commoners. That is, commoners from her Vault, not Wasteland filth. It'll be a long time before she can stomach anypony that looks too "Wasteland-ey". Resents her mother for embodying the worst of rich asshole culture, but has yet to realize there's more to being a good pony than hating bad ones. Tactless, a tad spoilt, used to repressing any emotions or thoughts her parents might consider "Unsightly" and used to living the high life, she hates the Equestrian Wasteland and everything it represents, but would sooner die than let this hideous world go on like this. *Pheonix Flame Mentioned only. *Volcanic Flare Mentioned only. Read Fanfiction.net Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13107414/1/Fallout-Equestria-Sunrise-Stardust-and-The-Burned-World Fimfiction.net Link: None. It is forbidden to mirror this story on that particular site until the author selects a friend of his to mirror the fic on that site. From then on, only that friend can mirror this story on that site. Archive Of Our Own Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914561/chapters/39739335[[Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story]] Category:In Progress Side stories Category:Stories